


Girlfriend

by mela1223



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mela1223/pseuds/mela1223
Summary: Poppy brings home a gift for Tora and wins a bet.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an ad on Instagram for a pair of dino sweatpants and asked if y'all thought Tora would wear them if Poppy bought them for him. Poll said yes, so...here we are! 
> 
> And an actual one-shot! Damn!
> 
> As always, characters belong to the real MVP Lilydusk, brilliant creator of Midnight Poppy Land. Support her on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/lilydusk

**Girlfriend**

“Ya gonna tell me what’s in the bag or we just gonna do this the rest of the night?” Tora asked, lifting his right palm from the wood floor where he held himself up in a plank position, waving his fingers between his chest and where Poppy stood beside the couch in their living room, eagerly clutching a shopping bag in one hand and a potted plant in the other. “Or is it the plant?” he asked, bringing his palm back down and glancing between his arms back down the length of his core, re-tucking his hips and checking his form before lifting his gaze back to his girlfriend. _Pfft, girlfriend_. Was still strange to think of her that way—the label didn’t really capture how he felt about her, but Bobby liked it when he called her that, so—he raised his eyebrows at her before looking at the plant—the leaves were large, bright green, covered in holes. But he knew by now that holes in leaves didn’t mean shit. Was probably a perfectly healthy plant. “S’nice, I like it. Got a name yet?” he asked. 

“Not the plant,” she shook her head quickly, still grinning ear-to-fuckin’-ear. She tilted her head, her eyes glancing to the ceiling as she considered whether or not to say something before she seemingly decided she would. “But yeah, her name is Chīzu.” Tora glanced back down at the large leaves covered in holes. A moment later, he was laughing, dropping to his elbows in a low plank as his core threatened to give out.

“Shit, Bob,” he said, lifting the back of his hand to wipe at his eye before craning his neck to look up at her where she still stood smiling down at him. “Don’t tell me ya named it after ya cheese,” he laughed again as she nodded before dropping to a squat on her heels, placing the pot down beside his left forearm. She stuck a finger through one of the holes in the leaves, wiggling it like she did whenever she sliced off a chunk of the holey cheese she liked, and he fuckin’ lost it, collapsing to the floor, could feel the sweat along his abs sticking to the hardwood.

“It’s a monstera deliciosa—a swiss cheese plant,” she said. He could hear the smile on her voice as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at her upside down. A moment later, she bent over him, her braids thumping against his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to his lips, her nose rubbing along his chin as she sucked on his bottom lip. Tora brought a hand up, skimming along one of her braids until his fingers cupped the back of her head, pressing her more firmly to his mouth as she hummed. He let his hand loosen as she lifted away, still smiling at him. “I got you something.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, “no shit.”

Tora laughed softly, his shoulders shaking against the floor as she rolled her eyes. She always got so goddamn excited when she got him shit, bringing him home little surprises, unable to contain her enthusiasm. Sometimes not even able to wait until he’d gotten home from work—there’d been a couple times she’d shown up at his sites, stepping up to the chain link fence and waiting until one of the crew noticed her and was able to call Tora over to meet her. The last time, it’d been a little keychain in the shape of a tiger that she’d seen at a market stall downtown on her lunch break, and he’d immediately slipped it onto his keyring—hadn’t taken it off since.

“Alright, Bobby, I’ll bite.” He nodded his head toward her, “what’s in the bag.”

“M-mmm,” she shook her head. “You have to be showered. How much longer are you working out for,” she asked, biting her lip as she glanced down his body.

“Well, shit, sweetheart,” he reached up, tugging at one of her braids, “I can be done right now if ya gonna join me.”

_Tch_ , she clicked her teeth at him before smirking. “You hog all the water,” she said.

“Bobby,” Tora sat up, turning to face her and leaning his head close to hers, “gettin’ clean’s not really the point.” He raised his eyebrows at her before tilting his head to the side and closing one eye slowly.

She laughed, smacking his shoulder as she stood up, taking the plant and the bag with her as she walked past him to the balcony door, unlocking and sliding it open before placing the plant on one of the metal risers they’d gotten shortly after moving in. “I’m serious,” she called over her shoulder, rearranging the plants to fit Chīzu and skimming her fingers over the leaves. “Go shower.”

Tora sighed, pulling himself up off the floor and padding over to the balcony door where he leaned against the frame, folding his arms across his bare chest, the breeze from the river cooling the sweat along his torso. “Bobby, I still gotta go on a run. Can’t ya just show me now?”

She turned to face him, her jaw shifting to the side as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking it over. “Alright, you thug,” she said, pressing the handles of the bag to his stomach as he unfolded his arms to take it from her, “but only because I care about your health.” He barked a laugh as she walked past him back into the apartment, following after her and peering into the bag.

“My health, huh. Sure it’s got nothin’ to do with my body?” he smirked at her as he reached inside the bag, his fingers closing on something soft. “My muscles?”

“Can’t it be both?” she asked around a smile as he pulled the contents from the bag, his face blanking at the brightly colored material. He felt his lips part as he shook out the fabric—a pair of blue sweatpants with bright cuffs around the bottoms, large squares of purple, yellow, and orange printed along the thighs, wrapping along the calves, and dinosaurs—green cartoon dinosaurs plastered over the colorful pattern. He felt his eyebrows pull together as he glanced back up at her.

“Look a little big for ya, Bobby,” he murmured, holding the pants out to her. “Soft though,” he said, “ _cozy_.” He smirked. 

She shook her head, one hand pushing the pants back to him. “They’re for you.”

He felt a doubtful smile creep across his face. _For him?_ “Bobby,” he said slowly, carefully. Untucking each syllable out from behind his teeth. “Ya know I don’t wear shit like this, sweetheart. Much more ya style.” He thought of the closet in their bedroom, the colorful explosion of brightly colored material whenever he had to reach inside for one of his suits.

He glanced down at the pants in his hand, extended out toward her, before looking back up at her face. She was still biting her lip, watching him expectantly. “I thought they were cute,” she said softly, shrugging as her eyes flicked from his hand to his face and back again—so fuckin’ wide. After a couple seconds, he saw her jaw tighten as she made to reach for the damn pants. Tora sighed, couldn’t fuckin’ disappoint her. It was just a pair of goofy fuckin’ sweatpants—not like anyone else would ever see him wearin’ ‘em. Tora shucked his shorts down his legs and smirked as her mouth fell open.

“Why aren’t you wearing any undies?” she laughed as he pulled the dinosaur pants up over his ass, tucking himself in. “Wait, were you going to go on a run commando?” she asked, her eyes widening somehow even further as she stared up at him.

“Nah, Bobby. Not goin’ on a run. Was just tryin’ to open ya gift early—worked, didn’t it?” he smirked at her before gesturing down at his legs. Had to admit, they actually fit him fuckin’ well. Cozy and shit. Reminded him of the more expensive athletic shit that Quincey’d bought him, insisting that there were clothes that would fit his muscular build well if he just knew where to shop. “So whaddaya think? Just how ya imagined? Or better?” He took a couple steps toward her, kicking the empty paper bag aside as his hands met her waist, making to pull her against him.

“Wait, I need to see,” she said, pushing against him, “turn around,” she nodded, twirling her finger as she took a step back from him. He rolled his eyes, mouth falling open exaggeratedly.

“Bobby, ya serious?”

She nodded again, beaming at him. Fuck, she knew he couldn’t say no to her. Cute fuckin’ hamster. “How ‘bout that shower after, huh?” he smirked, turning around for her and putting his hands on his hips. He sighed, shaking his head. Waiting. When she didn’t respond, he frowned. “Oi, Bobby, ya hear—” As he turned around, Poppy froze, her hands holding her phone up, mouth in a perfect O as she met his eyes. “Ya little—” 

Tora reached his hand out quickly to grab the phone, but Poppy was faster, side-stepping out of the way and back around the couch, hiding the device behind her back. She bit her lip around a smile, eyes wide as he stalked around the edge of the couch. “The fuck was that?” he asked low, could feel the blood rushing to his groin. She knew how he felt about photos, especially when she took them when he wasn’t looking. But she also knew how hot it got him when she purposely pressed his fuckin’ buttons. Usually led to rough sex, standing, sometimes only half undressed. Fuck, he’d wear as many dinosaur pants as she wanted if it led to that.

He watched the heat burn in her eyes as he approached her, the phone still held behind her back as she kept moving away from him, her gaze locked on his. “Do I gotta bend ya over the fuckin’ couch again, Bobby?” he licked his lips as she let out a breathy laugh.

“No…” she trailed off, breathing heavier now, responding to his energy as she made to circle the couch again. Tora put his hand on the back pillows, nimbly pulling himself up and over the cushions, one foot pushing off the couch so that he was standing right in front of her. He reached a hand around her back to grip her wrist while the other cupped the nape of her neck. She bit her lip on a smirk, angling her head away from him as he dipped his lips to her throat. “But you’ll be happy to know I won the bet.” Tora stilled, panting against her skin. _Bet? The fuck was she talkin’ about?_ “Which means I get an extra week off for your birthday next month.”

Tora pulled his head up away from her, meeting her gaze, his hand still gripping her wrist, the fingers of his other hand digging into her waist as he took a deep breath. “The hell ya talkin’ bout, Bobby? What bet?”

She hummed against him as he looked down at her, could still see a gleam in her eye. “Don’t get mad.”

Tora felt his mouth fall open as he waited for her to speak again. “Bobby…”

“I was out with Quincey today,” she said slowly, her lips quivering as she tried not to smile. “And I saw these pants, and I thought they’d look so cute, but he said you wouldn’t be caught dead in them,” she raised her eyebrows at him as he let out a sigh. Course his fuckin’ brother was involved—why the fuck wouldn’t he be? “So, I bet that if you’d wear them for me, he’d give me extra time off for your birthday,” she said, trailing the fingers of her free hand up his forearm before stroking his bicep, her other hand still clutching the phone behind her back. “So, I was sending him proof.”

Tora felt his eyes flash as he slipped away from her, taking a step back and walking over to scoop up his shorts from the floor as she followed him. “Delete that shit,” he huffed, walking back around the couch and laying the shorts out as his thumbs slid into the waistband of the sweatpants. “Don’t need extra vacation time,” he shook his head. “I’ll just fuckin’ tell him we’re goddamn busy and he won’t be seein’ ya for a week.” He shucked the pants down his legs as she came up behind him.

“Oh, come on,” she sighed. “Those pants look awesome, and you’ve got a cute butt,” he felt her hand smack his bare ass just as he bent over to tug the stupid fuckin’ pants off his ankle.

“Shit, Bobby,” he caught himself on the back of the couch, turning to look at her, felt the glare melt off his face as she grinned at him, the phone still clutched in her hands. Her eyebrows pulled up together on her forehead as she bit her lip in a silent plea. _Fuck_.

He sighed, leaning back down to grab the waistband of the pants, standing and tugging them back on up over his ass. “Alright, Bobby. One,” he held a finger out to her. “And then I never wear ‘em again.”

“Unless you want to,” she smiled at him, the tip of her tongue between her lips. Why the hell did she have to be so goddamned motherfuckin’ cute?

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Tora waved in the air, bringing his hands to his hips and glaring across the room. He sighed again, looking back at Poppy who was smirking at her screen, her lip between her teeth. She glanced up at him and Tora felt himself stand up straighter at the look in her eyes. She took a step closer, holding the phone out to him slightly so he could see the photo—not yet sent. He brought his gaze back to hers as she took another step toward him.

“What exactly would you say to him,” she murmured, her toes rubbing up against his feet as she stepped between his legs, pushing him until he leaned his ass against the back of the couch.

Tora held her gaze, his hands running up her thighs, fingers catching in the bottoms of her yellow shorts. His fingers gripped the dip where her legs met her ass, pulling her tight against him so she could feel him through the sweatpants, still more than fuckin’ ready. Leaning close to her ear, he murmured, “I’d tell him,” he moved his mouth to the curve of her jaw, pressing his lips to her skin. “That if I wanna spend time with my _girlfriend_ ,” he dragged his lips down her throat, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her as she moaned soft at his use of the word, “I’m gonna fuckin’ spend time with my _girlfriend_.” Tora emphasized the word again, sucking her skin between his teeth, his hands running up under her shirt, rubbing his thumbs along the underside of her tits. “How’s that work for ya, sweetheart?” He felt her hands fist in his hair, her head nodding.

“You sure you don’t want to go on that run?” she breathed as he kissed her collarbone, tongue flicking out to stroke her skin, tasted so fuckin’ sweet.

“Nah, Bobby—shower time. Could use some company.”

“Mmm, like from your girlfriend?”

_Pfft, pfft._ “Yeah, Bobby. My girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted from writing Chasing Poppies, what can I say lol
> 
> ✨Come say hi on IG @melarela1223 where I post WIPs, inspo, and other random shit about my MPL obsession and where I apparently also get ideas from highly-targeted ads lmao✨
> 
> Photo of dino pants is also on IG heh heh


End file.
